Gallantmon
|level=Mega |attribute=Virus |family=Virus Busters |family2=Wind Guardians |family3=Metal Empire |family4=Dragon's Roar |jatype=Holy Knight |entype=Exalted Knight |entype2=Warrior |from=WarGrowlmonDigimon Tamers, "Give a Little Bit" 35 Guilmon + BearmonDigimon World 3 |to=Gallantmon Crimson ModeDigimon Tamers: Runaway Locomon M6 * (w/ Grani)Digimon Tamers, "Jeri Fights Back" 50 |java=Masako Nozawa |javan=(Tamers/X-Evolution/Savers) |java2=Makoto Tsumura |java2n=(Tamers/Xros Wars) |java3=Yusei Oda |java3n=(Cyber Sleuth/Next Order) |enva=Brian Beacock |envan=(Tamers/Frontier) |enva2=Steven Jay Blum |enva2n=(Tamers/Frontier/All-Star Rumble) |enva3=Ben Diskin |enva3n=(All-Star Rumble) |enva4=Brad Sherwood |enva4n=(Data Squad) |partner=Takato Matsuki Immortal Brave Kouta Hirose |jacards= , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , |encards= , , , , , , |s1=ChaosGallantmon |s2=Gallantmon Crimson Mode |s3=Gallantmon Chaos Mode |s4=Gallantmon X |s5=MedievalDukemon |g1=Royal Knights |n1=(Zh:) 公爵兽 DukemonDigimon Encounters }} Gallantmon is an Exalted Knight Digimon. One of the "Royal Knights", it is a being containing contradictions, as it is called a guardian deity of the Net despite being a Virus attribute, and if by any chance its balance is lost, it is possible for it to become a dangerous being. It pilots the Flying Dragon machine "Grani", as a dragon knight that races across the skies.[http://digimon.net/city/gallery/pendulum-x/DUKEMON.html Digimon Web Digimon Pendulum X 2: Dukemon] It is clad in holy armor refined and constructed from 99.9% pure Chrome Digizoid, and its right hand can become the holy lance " ", rivaled only by Darkdramon's "Gigastick Lance", while its left hand can become the holy shield " ". It honors chivalry, and is a loyal vassal towards its lord. Attacks *'Lightning Joust'This attack is named "Royal Joust" in Digimon Rumble Arena, and retains its original name of "Royal Saber" in Digimon World Data Squad, Digimon World Championship, and Digimon Battle. (Royal Saber): Dispatches a strong blow from the Gram. *'Shield of the Just'This attack is named "Elysium Blaster" Digimon Rumble Arena, "Final Purification" in Digimon World 3, "Final Burst" in Digimon World Data Squad, "Final Elision" in Digimon World Championship, "Final Elysian" in Digimon Battle, and retains its original name of "Final Elysion" in Digimon World Dawn and Dusk. (Final ): Fires a beam which purifies everything from the Aegis. *'Spiral Saber'This attack is named "Spiral Saver" in Digimon Rumble Arena 2. (Screw Saver): Spins upwards in a very short tornado within a fire tornado. *'Gallant Charge' (Duke Charge) *'Lightning Charge'This attack is named both "Lightning Charge" and "Lightning Joust" in Digimon Rumble Arena 2. *'Gravity Lance' (Gram Slash) **'Sky Gram Slash' *'Shield Attack' *'Gram Strike': A powerful strike using Gram. *'Saber Shot': Fires holy energy collected in Gram. *'Royal Slash' *'Holy Lance - Gram' *'Holy Shield - Aegis' Unison Techniques *' Blaster' (Yuggoth): While riding Grani, shoots a blue tri-bolo energy attack from Grani's mouth. *'Dragon Driver': While riding Grani, rams into the opponent. Design Gallantmon is an archetypal armored knight. Its body is encased all over in white armor with red parts on its , , end of its and the ankle plate of its as well as gold trimming. It wears a huge, flowing, red cape. Its helmet contains Guilmon's face as a crest. It wields a circular shield called the Aegis and a huge lance called Gram. Its and poleyns are adorned with the symbol of the Digital Hazard, its crest, , and Aegis bear the Zero Unit, and the DigiCode on its Aegis reads |デジタルモンスター|Dejitaru Monsutā|lit. "Digital Monster"}}. Etymologies ;Dukemon (デュークモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in Japanese and some American English media. *(En:) . ;Gallantmon Name used in Digimon Tamers and most American English media. *(En:) . Fiction Digimon Adventure (PSP) Digimon Tamers Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer Digimon Battle Spirit Digimon Tamers: Battle Spirit Ver. 1.5 Digimon Rumble Arena D-Ark Gallantmon is a partner Digimon with 14 HP and 3 AP. As a slashable Digimon in D-Ark 1.0 and 2.0 it has 12 HP and 3 AP, and in Ultimate D-Ark it has 15 HP and 4 AP. In order to digivolve to Gallantmon, Guilmon must have fought at least 20 battles. In D-Ark 1.0, it must also have at least an 80% winning percentage. It can digivolve to Gallantmon Crimson Mode. It is #6 in the D-Ark Notes for D-Ark 1.0, #11 for D-Ark 2.0, and #4 for Ultimate D-Ark, and its code is -890. Digimon Frontier A Gallantmon runs an armory at the Autumn Leaf Fair, and is unable to help Zoe Orimoto find the and the stolen D-Tectors. In the Japanese version this Gallantmon doesn't speak, while in the American dub it speaks in the same manner as in Tamers and even refers to itself in the plural as a definite shout out. D-Tector 2.0 In the Japanese release of D-Tector 2.0, Gallantmon can be obtained by scanning the barcode "0000000700211". Digital Monster X-Evolution Digimon Data Squad Digimon World Data Squad Gallantmon is a digivolution in 's galaxy once the following conditions have been met: *Have unlocked WarGrowlmon. *Have one other Mega Digimon unlocked for Agumon. *Defeat 30 Nightmare Soldiers Digimon. *Used the support command 20 times. *600 STR. *150 INT. *500 DEX. *200 AGI. *150 DEX. *200 LUCK. Digivice iC 10X Gallantmon is the opponent in the first seed of Coliseum 4. It costs 5000 points to fight him. Using a 10111LR Data Plate will pit the player against a Gallantmon, which will drop an Aura if defeated. Digimon Fusion Digimon Xros Wars (manga) Digimon Xros Wars: Super Digica Taisen Digimon World 3 Gallantmon can be unlocked by either getting Guilmon to level 40, or for the other Rookie level Digimon, getting WarGrowlmon to level 99. Gallantmon can DNA Digivolve to Beelzemon with MaloMyotismon during battle, whilst getting both to level 40 will unlock Beelzemon as a normal Digimon. Gallantmon unlocks for Guilmon: Grizzmon at level 10, ExVeemon at level 20 with 300 Wind Resistance, and Greymon at level 30 with 280 Fire Resistance. It is also a red Mega card with 56/52. In the opening video, a Guilmon warp DNA digivolves with a Kumamon into Gallantmon during a fight against a Beelzemon. Digimon World Re:Digitize Gallantmon digivolves from WarGrowlmon. If the waste gauge fills to the maximum, it will digivolve to Sukamon. Digimon World Re:Digitize: Decode Gallantmon digivolves from WarGrowlmon and Digitamamon and can digivolve to Gallantmon X. If the waste gauge fills to the maximum, it will digivolve to Sukamon. Digimon World: Next Order Gallantmon is a Holy Virus type, Mega level Digimon. It digivolves from WarGrowlmon and Agunimon and can DNA Digivolve to Gallantmon Crimson Mode with one of Dynasmon, UlforceVeedramon, Alphamon, Kentaurosmon, ChaosGallantmon, Examon, or Jesmon. Mega level Digimon can't poop but if Piedmon's experiment maxes the poop gauge, it will digivolve into PlatinumSukamon or Sukamon. Digimon World DS Gallantmon digivolves from WarGrowlmon at level 57 and with 30 hours of game time. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Gallantmon is #323, and is a Mega-level, Balance-class, Holy-species Digimon with a resistance to the Light element and weakness to the Dark element. Its basic stats are 326 HP, 344 MP, 182 Attack, 165 Defense, 165 Spirit, 137 Speed, and 85 Aptitude. It possesses the Heroic Power, Heroic Heart, EX Damage4, and ConfuBarrier traits. Gallantmon digivolves from WarGrowlmon. In order to digivolve to Gallantmon, your Digimon must be at least level 60, with 90% friendship, but only if you have previously befriended a Megidramon. Gallantmon can DNA Digivolve to Gallantmon Crimson Mode with Seraphimon, or to ShineGreymon Burst Mode with ShineGreymon. Gallantmon can be hatched from the Silver Egg. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Dukemon is #221, and is a Mega-level, Balance-class, Dragon-species Digimon with a resistance to the Fire and Holy elements and a weakness to the Dark element. It possesses the Confusion Barrier, Sleep Barrier, Assassin's Arm, and Stun Barrier traits. Dukemon digivolves from WarGrowlmon and can digivolve into Gallantmon Crimson Mode. In order to digivolve or degenerate into Dukemon, your Digimon must be at least level 43 with 100% friendship, but only once you have revived Dukemon, befriended Guilmon, and befriended Megidramon. It can be hatched from the Paladin DigiEgg. Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Blue and Red Gallantmon (Heart) DigiFuses from WarGrowlmon, Guilmon, and Knightmon, whilst Gallantmon (Spade) DigiFuses from Triceramon, Flaremon, Garudamon, and Knightmon. Gallantmon can DigiFuse to Chaosdromon with Machinedramon and AncientVolcanomon, and to Gallantmon Crimson Mode with ShineGreymon, Ophanimon, and Vermilimon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth Gallantmon is a Light Virus Type, Mega level Digimon and uses 22 memory. It digivolves from WarGrowlmon and MetalTyrannomon. Its special attacks are Lightning Joust and Shield of the Just and its support skill is All-Rounder, which increases Attack, Defence, Speed and Intelligence by 5%. In Complete Edition, Gallantmon can also digivolve to Gallantmon Crimson Mode. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory Gallantmon is #262 and is a Light Virus Type, Mega level Digimon and uses 22 memory. It digivolves from WarGrowlmon and MetalTyrannomon and can digivolve to Gallantmon Crimson Mode. Its special attacks are Lightning Joust and Shield of the Just and its support skill is All-Rounder, which increases Attack, Defence, Speed and Intelligence by 5%. Digimon Rumble Arena 2 Digimon All-Star Rumble Digimon World Championship Gallantmon is a Mega-generation, Virus-attribute, Holy-species Digimon. Gallantmon digivolves from Megadramon. In order to digivolve to Gallantmon, the Digimon must have participated 22 battles (50% wins), 60 Virus AP, and 2 Egg reverts Digimon Battle Gallantmon digivolves from WarGrowlmon. Digimon Masters Gallantmon is a Mega-level, Virus-attribute, Light-element Digimon that belongs to the Virus Busters family. Gallantmon's riding mode can be unlocked by applying "Grani" to it. Its skills are: *Royal Saber: inflicts 1170 light-attribute base damage with a 4s cooldown, consuming 71 DS. Obtained at level 41. *Final Elysian: inflicts 3060 light-attribute base damage with a 8s cooldown, consuming 184 DS. Obtained at level 46. Gallantmon digivolves from WarGrowlmon and can digivolve to Gallantmon Crimson Mode if the Gungnir is applied to it. Its digivolution can be unlocked by using x8 Evoluters and reaching over level 41. Digimon Heroes! Dukemon digivolves from MegaloGrowmon. Digimon Soul Chaser Gallantmon digivolves from WarGrowlmon. Digimon Links Gallantmon digivolves from WarGrowlmon and MetalTyrannomon and can digivolve to Gallantmon Crimson Mode and Gallantmon X. Digimon ReArise Gallantmon may digivolve from WarGrowlmon. Digimon Pendulum Progress 1.0 - Dragon's Roar Gallantmon is a Mega-level Digimon, it digivolves from every Ultimate Digimon, in order to digivolve to Gallantmon, Digimon must be trained in night, and have 60% wins. Digivice iC 10X Gallantmon is an unobtainable Digimon, it apppears in Colosseum. Digimon Twin R DigiWindow Gallantmon appears in the eighth Southwest area of Dark Castle and can be unlocked by winning the "Bomb" mini-game. Notes and references Category:Weekly Featured Articles